el apagón
by Black Shooter Girl
Summary: amu una empresaria, eh ikuto su jefe, tadase de acople en un elevador junto con los dos, en un apagón...que cosas podrian suceder? XliMex bueno no tanto XD lean pliz, es one-shot


One-shot de amuto jojo espero que les guste

shugo chara no me pertenece , es de peach pit.

EL APAGÓN

yo hinamori amu, una mujer de pelo rosado, tez blanca, alta de ojos ambares, una empresaria de 22 años que ya maneja el mundo de la moda en una comoda oficina y en un elegante edificio, codiciada por todos los jovenes hombres, menos uno...tsukuyomi ikuto, algo cercano a mi jefe apenas de 23 años con puestos inalcanzables para mi, un joven sexy de ojos azules oscuros y cabellera del mismo color el unico chico que eh amado y que siempre amaré.

Todo comenzó en un apagon terrible apagón.

-hola señorita hinamori-me saludaba mi secretaria nadeshiko

-hola buenos dias nadeshiko, ya sabes que me puedes llamar amu.

-deacuerdo amu, nos vemos luego.

-amu! Hola!-saludaba la guerita utau.

-hola utau, dime necesitas algo?

-no realmente, oye viste las noticias?-me preguntaba la rubia

-si...sobre la huelga de los de la electricidad?

-si, dicen que la cortaran, crees que podamos trabajar asi?

-hablan y solo hablan no creo que lo hagan, ahora si me permites debo sacarle copias a estos diseños.

-ok-me despedi de utau y me dirigi hacia las escaleras, que horror, la copiadora estaba casi hasta el ultimo piso y yo me encontraba hasta casi arriba del edificio, que lata, no bajaria, pues mi falda es apretada y me tomaria una eternidad, existia la facil solucion del ascensor, no me gustaba tomarlo, me mareaba pero de eso a caerme por las escaleras con la falda, escogi el ascensor.

Presione el boton de PB, espere maximo 2 minutos a que bajara el ascensor, temia encontrarme a ikuto, pues el jamas tomaba las escaleras, se abrieron porfin las puertas y ahi estaba el, leyendo unos papeles en un folder, ojeandolos bastante consentrado-demonios-pensé. Entre al elevador me fui a una esquina para que no se percatara de mi presencia, era como si fuera invisible!, me ahogaba en su perfume masculino, que dulce tortura. Me miro de reojo al ver mis expreciones, el elevador se detubo y entro tadase, un jefe de otra seccion de departamento, eh de admitir que no esta nada feo incluzo me gusta un poco pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos me hace caso.

Ahi estaba yo sudando frio ahi estaban los dos hombres mas guapos del mundo. Tadase hotori era mas accesible que ikuto pero de el a ikuto yo quiero a ikuto.

-hola-dijo tadase

-eh eh h-hola-lo se buen momento para ponerme nerviosa.

-eres tu hinamoria amu verdad?-preguntó

-si si soy yo

-eres la del departamento de modas verdad-interrumpio ikuto, por primera vez me habia dirigido la mirada o mejor aun palabras!.

-si soy yo-bien! Me pregunto que si era del departamento de modas!

-ah que mal-mi mundo se vino abajo

-mal?

-aja-solo dijo eso.

-tsukuyomi no digas eso es un buen trabajo, ademas a la edad de hinamori nadie habria alcanzado un puesto como el que ella tiene.-se dirigio hacia ikuto.-ademas es muy hermosa

-hmp-dijo el ojiazul

me sonroje mucho, eso pensaba de mi? Que era hermosa y exitosa? Creeo que oi rumores diciendo que yo le gustaba, pero jamas lo crei, pues me ignoraba siempre...

Pum!!- se oyo un azoton en un par de mili segundos el elevador se habia detenido y las luces se habian apagado, todo estaba oscuro, nadie de los tres se veia las caras.

-que ha pasado!!-pregunte exaltada

-al parecer si cortaron la luz-dijo tranquilamente ikuto.

-que hacemos?-preguntó tadase.

-esperar a que regrese la luz o que nos ayuden.

Okey estaba asustada, y me sentia sola, los dos se quedaron cayados, me despegue algo de la esquina y senti que alguien estaba enfrente de mi supongo que era tadase, lo sentia era imposible que fuera ikuto, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, yo no era muy buena distinguiendo voces "tadase" hablo y dijo-asustada hinamori?- .

-emm si algo

-no te preocupes no pasara nada-hablo con un tono de voz bajo, supongo que no queria que ikuto escuchara.

-senti una mano recorer mi hombro, me dio un escalofrio por la espalda

-q-que haces??-pregunte roja en voz baja y con sonidos entrecortados, no de miedo si no de curiosidad

-nada-dijo tadase

me quede callada, senti como sus labios se posaban en mi cuello, calidos y finos, hermosos.

-mhh-suspire.

Esos besos subian y bajaban por mi cuello y mejilla hasta que llegó a mi oreja, la mordio.

-hmm-de nuevo suspire, no se me habia olvidado que ikuto estaba ahi, podia escucharme, asi que me mordi el labio para evitar cualquier sonido.

Las manos de el se posaron en mis caderas y sus labios, me daban besos apasionados en la boca y yo repentinamente se los correspondia, estaba roja roja, temia que mi sonrojo se viera en la oscuridad, la verdad ya no me importaba si ikuto escuchaba, de lo que se habia perdido, estaba teniendo carisias de tadase en la oscuridad! Sensacional.

Las manos del joven revolvian mi ropa, y con mis manos tambien revolvia las suyas, los besos no cesaban, por momentos yo dejaba sus labios para pasarme a su cuello y de su cuello me agachaba hacia su pecho que tenia un poco la camisa desabotonada, el por su parte, lo disfrutaba, revolvia mi cabello, besaba mi frente y acariciaba toda parte de mi, si, TODA.

El y yo estabamos hirviendo pero no podiamos hacer nada mas que acarisiarnos por que ikuto estaba ahi, sin sospechar nada pero, para que arriesgarme, ikuto era mi "jefe" si me atrapaba haciendo eso hablaria con el supervisor de tadase lo correria y con el, a mi.

Nuestra respiracion era agitada intentabamos calmarla y nuesntros cuerpos parecian estar envueltos en una extraña danza donde aun conservamos nuestras ropas todo era perfecto. Hasta que el ascensor comenzo a moverse,aun no habia luces, oho, tadase y yo dejamos de besarnos y acariciarnos acomode mi ropa e intente contar hasta diez para que mi sonrojo bajara un poco.

"tadase" tomo mi mano no entendia por que, las luces se encendieron, y sorpresa!!!! IKUTO ERA QUIEN ME AGARRABA DE LA MANO!! el estaba sudando caliente igual que yo! El me habia besado y fue el quien me recorrio completa con sus manos y yo igual!!!!!!!!!!!!.

las puertas del ascensor se abrieron tadase no noto nada -gracias a dios que ya se arreglo la luz-dijo esto salio y se fue, ikuto me solto la mano, no planeaba salirse del ascensor ni yo tampoco, aun no llegaba a la fotocopiadora.

Nos miramos el sonrio picaramente, me sonroje, las puertas del ascensor cerraron, hubo otro apagon y ahi fue donde terminamos lo que habiamos empezado, ya no habia nada de que preocuparse, no habia nadie mas en el ascensor mas que yo y el y nuestra tarea a medio terminar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

jaj que tal?

feo? Horrible?

Jaj espero que les guste

y tambien disculpen las faltas de ortografia, que creian? Que iba a ser tadamu? Pues no!!!


End file.
